In Death, Sacrifice
by Truckette
Summary: Petit one-shot sur l'un des épilogues de Dragon Age Origins. "Mais par-dessus tout, il s'était senti trahi. Et pas par n'importe qui, mais par la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de modifier les règles comme bon lui semblait. Il avait été sur ses gardes pourtant, à l'approche du moment fatidique..."


_Pardonnez-moi,_

_Pardonnez-moi Alistair, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais vous laissez le faire. Ils ont besoin de vous, Férelden a besoin de son roi. Et quel roi vous ferez mon amour … _

_Vous pouvez endosser ces responsabilités, j'en suis persuadée. Ayez confiance en vous. Rappelez-vous notre conversation après la rencontre avec votre sœur … « Je ne laisserai plus personne me dicter mes choix, je dois prendre ma vie en main », c'étaient vos mots. Appliquez-les. Rappelez-vous comment vous avez inspiré ces hommes et ces femmes à l'aube de l'ultime bataille. Rappelez-vous également de ne jamais retenter de battre Oghren à un concours de boisson ... _

_Tant que je suis aux recommandations : ne laissez pas Léliana choisir vos tenues, ou du moins pas sans un deuxième avis. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle a fait de ma cape ... De la dentelle … Ne laissez pas Sten manger trop de biscuits, il va finir par tomber malade ! Si Wynne désire exercer sur vous son « super pouvoir spirituel », courez. N'entrez jamais dans la tente, enfin dans la chambre à présent, de Zevran sans être armé (ne vous imaginez pas de choses inappropriées, il m'avait appelée prétextant une blessure sévère). Et, par le Créateur, cessez de vous faire avoir par la tête de chien battu de Buck !_

_Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir. Même dans les pires moments, j'ai toujours pu compter sur votre soutien. Je regrette de vous avoir tant mené la vie dure à mes débuts dans la Garde. J'étais en colère, seule la vengeance m'importait. La vision de la tête de Howe sur une pique était mon unique source de satisfaction. J'en voulais à Duncan pour m'avoir caché ce qu'impliquait le fait de devenir une des vôtres, j'en voulais à Thédas tout entier. Mais vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, vous avez fait preuve d'une grande patience. J'ai alors fini par comprendre. J'ai fini par accepter. Accepter mon sort, pour permettre au plus grand nombre de survivre. Accepter que ma vie prenne un nouveau sens._

_Nous nous sommes alors mis en route et avons entamé cette folle aventure. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord, mais nous savions passer outre. Nous avons fait un grand nombre de rencontres, notre troupe s'est agrandie. Prenez soin d'eux Alistair. Nul doute que chacun finira par poursuivre sa propre voie, mais veillez sur eux. Veillez également sur Buck pour moi. Dites-leur que ça a été un honneur de combattre à leurs côtés. N'en voulez pas à Morrigan de nous avoir quitté à l'aube de la bataille, elle a ses raisons. Ne partez pas à sa recherche, c'est peine perdue. _

_Une chose, n'oubliez pas de faire rapporter son épée au jeune Bevin. Je le lui avais promis. Je ne veux briser un autre serment._

_Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas honorer notre accord. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. ___Vous avez un pays à aider. _Je suis la sacrifiable, mon frère perpétuera le nom des Cousland. En parlant de Fergus, veillez à lui remettre l'épée et le bouclier de notre maison. J'imagine que je n'en aurais pas l'utilité là où je me rends._

_Je m'en vais le cœur léger, sachant que je vais retrouver les gens que j'aime. Mon plus grand regret est de vous abandonner. Je sais que vous êtes en colère, je le serais à votre place. J'espère qu'avec le temps vous comprendrez que c'était la meilleure solution._

_Adieu mon amour, mon ami, mon amant. Ne profitez pas des pouvoirs de la royauté pour vous accaparer tous les fromages de Férelden ! Je vous surveille._

_Votre Elissa_

* * *

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Roi, comme la première fois où il avait lu cette lettre. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était ce jour-là. Tiraillé entre la colère, le désespoir, la douleur, l'angoisse, … Mais par-dessus tout, il s'était senti trahi. Et pas par n'importe qui, mais par la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de modifier les règles comme bon lui semblait. Il avait été sur ses gardes pourtant, à l'approche du moment fatidique. Une fois les Commandants du dragon à terre et les rangs de leurs sous-fifres clairsemés, la voie était libre pour aller se mesurer à leur maître. Mais voyant ses subalternes tomber les uns après les autres, le dragon s'était retiré sur une plateforme éloignée, hors de portée des guerriers. Les mages et archers harcelaient désormais l'Archidémon de leurs sorts et leurs traits. Les fantassins les protégeaient des dernières engeances debout. Elissa et lui s'étaient postés derrière une baliste, tentant de viser le monstre.

Une nouvelle vague de Hurlocks était alors arrivée et les avait séparés. Au cœur de la mêlée, il l'avait perdue de vue. Il la pensait aux côtés de Wynne et Léliana. En réalité elle s'était éclipsée du champ de bataille, courant le long du chemin de ronde en direction du dragon. Ce dernier était en piteux état. Ses ailes étaient déchirées sur toute leur longueur par les flèches et autres boules de feu. Quelques guerriers étaient parvenus à l'atteindre, tailladant ses membres sans relâche avec leurs épées, haches ou fléaux d'armes afin de le distraire pour que les archers et mages puissent continuer leur sombre ballet. Du crènelage, Elissa surplombait la bête d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. L'Archidémon semblait ne pas avoir senti sa présence, ses sens trop occupés par les coups que lui portaient ses assaillants.

Pendant ce temps, Alistair et les autres étaient parvenus à venir à bout des derniers Hurlocks. Sentant le moment fatidique approcher, il s'était tourné vers l'endroit où se dressait leur maître. Le dragon puisait dans ses dernières forces pour repousser les guerriers. Archers et mages avaient stoppé leur harcèlement. La victoire était à portée. Cependant, une expression d'horreur s'était peinte sur son visage. Debout sur le sommet d'un créneau, cheveux blond argent au vent, Elissa venait de jeter son bouclier sur le chemin de ronde. Elle avait légèrement fléchi ses jambes, prenant l'impulsion nécessaire au saut qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser. Ses deux mains étaient serrées sur le pommeau et la garde de son épée, l'épée des Cousland. « _Non …_ » avait murmuré Alistair. Le temps était comme suspendu, chacun retenait son souffle, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme.

Elle décolla.

« ELISSA ! » avait hurlé le futur roi.

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà planté sa lame jusqu'à la garde entre les épaules de l'Archidémon. Un aveuglant rayon lumineux l'avait ensuite engloutie. A cet instant, il avait espéré. Espéré qu'elle allait ré-apparaître, debout, son sourire espiègle aux lèvres, fière dans son armure rutilante en écailles de dragon. Mais il y avait eu une détonation puissante, le reste des engeances avait battu en retraite et la lumière s'était éteinte, laissant apparaître Elissa. La guerrière gisait sur le corps du la bête. La Garde et l'Archidémon, les deux ennemis jurés, réunis à présent dans la mort.

Les hommes et femmes qui avaient combattu vaillamment la horde d'engeances laissaient à présent éclater leur joie. Des « hourras » et autres « vive la Garde des Ombres » retentissaient dans tout Denerim. Ils ne savaient pas, pas encore. Alistair avait rejoint en silence le cadavre du monstre sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons qui lui avaient emboîté le pas. Eux non plus ne savaient pas. Le Garde s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains enserrait encore la poignée de l'épée familiale, sa crinière blonde couvrait l'ensemble de son faciès qui reposait contre son bras. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été brûlée par la détonation, seules des tâches de sang parsemaient son armure. Du sang d'engeance, du sang souillé. Le futur roi avait déplacé d'un geste doux une mèche de ses cheveux, dévoilant son visage. Ses paupières étaient closes. Il avait vu juste pour le sourire, au moins. En effet, sa bouche décrivait une légère courbe. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mais il était conscient qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas cette fois.

Léliana avait étouffé un sanglot et avait couvert sa bouche de sa main, laissant tomber son arc. Sten conservait son impassibilité, mais si on y regardait de plus près, on devinait une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Zevran avait abandonné son habituel sourire charmeur et Ogrhen sa bonne humeur communicative. Wynne s'était approchée d'Alistair et avait posé une main désolée sur son épaule. Buck avait poussé un long hurlement plaintif. La réalité les frappaient de plein fouet, et il en allait de même pour les soldats qui avaient combattu à leurs côtés sur la plateforme. Ces derniers avaient soudainement interrompu leur liesse, s'interrogeant sur le comportement de la compagnie. La stupeur et la tristesse avaient ensuite empli la place alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'Elissa Cousland n'était plus.

Le couronnement d'Alistair avait ensuite suivi, puis les funérailles de celle qui porterait à présent le titre d'Héroïne de Férelden. Quand le nouveau roi était retourné rassembler ses affaires avant de partir pour ses nouveaux quartiers, en colère contre le monde entier, il était tombé sur la lettre. Il avait voulu la brûler dès la découverte des premières lignes, mais s'était ravisé et avait continué sa lecture. La missive lui avait même arraché un ou deux sourires. C'était du Elissa tout craché, elle parvenait à tourner en dérision même les pires moments. Une détresse sans nom l'avait ensuite accablé, prenant conscience que ces écrits étaient désormais tout ce qui lui restait de la guerrière. Il s'était alors promis de respecter les volontés de son aimée.

Il avait appris l'art de gouverner. Et les féreldiens se souviendraient de son règne comme prospère et juste. Sous la pression de ses conseillers, il s'était marié à une fille issue d'une des nobles familles les plus importantes du pays. Arya, un magnifique femme aux cheveux bruns et au regard ambre. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle, se montrait tendre et aimant. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux garçons, Maric et Bryce. Mais elle n'était pas Elissa, il n'était jamais parvenu à l'aimer comme il avait aimé, et aimait toujours, l'Héroïne.

Kirkwall, le Bosquet Silencieux, l'Inquisition, … Le monarque de Férelden avait eu un règne riche en aventures. Il regrettait la déchéance de la Garde des Ombres. Bien que les Gardes d'Orlaïs et Férelden étaient demeurés soudés après l'épisode Corypheus, s'impliquant plus dans le fonctionnement de leurs pays plutôt que de se retirer dans la forteresse en attendant un nouvel Enclin, leur image était entachée à jamais. Sans parler de Weisshaupt dont personne n'avait de nouvelles.

Oui, le roi Alistair avait eu une vie bien remplie. Et étonnement longue pour un Garde des Ombres. Le sang de dragon coulant dans ses veines y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais l'Appel résonnait à présent à ses oreilles, hantant ses jours et ses nuits. Une fois ses dispositions prises quant à la succession au trône, il s'était rendu seul à Orzammar afin de prendre la route des Tréfonds. Il avait voyagé seul et en secret. Une façon pour lui de renouer avec son passé de Garde. Reprendre la route lui avait souvent fait penser à leurs péripéties durant le Cinquième Enclin. Il n'avait revu les autres que rarement, voire pas du tout. Zevran l'avait quelques fois mis en garde concernant d'éventuelles tentatives d'assassinat et Oghren était demeuré avec Felsi. De son côté, Sten était à présent Arishak, Alistair se rappela leur duel mémorable à Akhaaz… Le dénouement aurait pu être funeste. Léliana était à présent la maître espionne la plus redoutée de tout Thédas. Enfin, après avoir apporté son aide à l'Inquisition, Morrigan s'était à nouveau évanouie dans la nature.

Plusieurs thaigs avaient pu être reconquis sous le joug de Bhelen, il avait dû donc voyager plusieurs jours dans les boyaux interminables et oppressants avant d'atteindre la ligne de front. Il se tenait à présent au centre d'une ancienne place naine en ruines. Les Tréfonds étaient calmes, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il pouvait sentir les créatures l'épier, le jauger, dissimulées dans les ténèbres. Il avait profité de ce dernier moment de calme apparent pour relire la lettre de son aimée. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant ce jour. Les souvenirs l'avaient alors submergé, mais à présent il était concentré.

Il attendit encore de longues minutes, puis les premiers Genlocks apparurent. Alistair resserra sa prise sur son bouclier et fit quelques moulinets avec son épée comme pour s'échauffer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était en paix. « _Mais pourquoi devrions-nous avoir peur de la mort si nous sommes satisfaits de la vie que nous avons menée ? Si nous pouvons regarder en arrière et nous dire 'Oui, ma vie a été bien remplie'_ ». « _Encore une fois, vous aviez vu juste Wynne_ » murmura le Garde.

La première engeance tomba, puis la deuxième. Pour chaque coup reçu, il rendait le double. De nombreuses suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement encerclé. Son corps entier n'était plus que douleur, plaies béantes et hématomes. Son armure était cabossée, l'insigne de la Garde couvert de sang. Son heaume avait volé depuis un moment déjà. La fatigue eut bientôt raison de sa détermination. Son bouclier et son épée devenaient de plus en plus pesants, ses réflexes étaient plus lents, il encaissait plus qu'il n'attaquait. Dans un ultime effort, il repoussa deux Hurlocks qui le harcelaient. Puis les créatures formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Le sol trembla. Un Ogre imposant rompit alors la ronde et s'avança vers lui avec un air menaçant. Alistair para le premier coup, et la douleur irradia son bras et se propagea jusqu'à son épaule tant il était puissant. Jetant son bouclier sur le côté, il se remit sur ses appuis, attendant le dernier moment pour esquiver et frapper. Cela fonctionna une fois, puis deux, mais à la troisième il fût trop lent et le choc l'envoya valser sur quelques mètres. Il peina à se remettre debout. Son corps ne répondait plus. L'Ogre se préparer à charger, cornes en avant. Alistair savait qu'il était arrivé au bout, qu'il ne se relèverait pas après cet assaut. Il balaya le sol du regard, satisfait, il avait envoyé bon nombre de ces monstres dans l'au-delà. Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'il s'élançait à la rencontre de l'Ogre pour la dernière fois. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la même personne.

« _J'arrive_ »

* * *

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce One-shot :)  
_

_Même si je déteste cet épilogue où notre Garde se sacrifie, je dois avouer que c'est le plus poignant, le plus "vrai" de mon point de vue._

_Bon, la première fois, Alistair ne m'a pas laissée le choix et s'est sacrifié à la place de ma Garde. J'étais en rage. J'ai rechargé, en veillant à ne pas l'inclure dans mon équipe, ma Garde est morte. Puis j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment trop triste, alors j'ai rechargé plus loin et accepté le sombre rituel. Comment ça indécise ? ^^_

_Bref, cette idée de One-shot a fini par germer dans ma petite tête. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_Merci encore et à bientôt !_

_Truckette_


End file.
